


Where Is My Mother?

by ThatCoolFriend



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jesus Dies, Jesus/Judas is kinda implied, fluff ig, spoilers lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCoolFriend/pseuds/ThatCoolFriend
Summary: “Where Is My Mother?”Sort of part of my “Making Sad Lyrics Happy” series. But not really.





	Where Is My Mother?

**Author's Note:**

> Another vaguely Jesus Christ Superstar fic, wow

“Where is my mother?” Were the first words out of Jesus’s mouth as he woke from a nightmare at age 6 while at a sleepover.

“Where is my mother?” Jesus asked at age 13 to an empty house after Mary and Joseph went out for the night with their friends, both thinking the other were taking care of the boy. He is met with silence.

“Where is my mother?!” he yells as he comes home for the first time after going to college. In response he gets motherly arms wrapped around him.

“Where is my mother?” he asks, smiling after a root canal Judas grips his hand and chuckles.

“Where is my mother?” Is cried out in agony. Mary attempts to push her way through the crowd to her son. “I am here my son! I am here!” But the pain has numbed Jesus his ears and he only hears the blood pounding through them.

Mary cries as the Magdalene girl holds her. His father is gone. He went away many years ago. Her boy will soon join him, and then shall be with his other father his /true/ father. She wishes Joseph were here. She looks at her sons friends, she sees all of them… Except Judas. “Where is he?”

“Mother…” They all call her that, she has gained more sons and daughters than she ever thought possible. “Mother, he is there up on the cross.” One of them says as if she were talking about Jesus.

“No, Judas!”

“Mother, Judas is the one who betrayed Jesus...”

“Yes, I’m aware. It’s all a part of the plan, He told me. Even before I had Je- him.” She cannot say his name, not as he dies before her eyes.

“Judas, he… We last saw him, hanging from a tree.”

“No… And where – where is he now?”

“In- in the tree.” She opens her mouth to speak when she hears her son give one more great shout then, slump.

She falls to the ground, and starts counting the time until she can see her son again.

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the biblical reference: Mary and Joseph thinking the other one is taking care of Jesus when they left him somewhere... my god, I really am going to hell. Jesus’s nightmare was about getting crucified, have fun w that.


End file.
